This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Rosa hybrida Miniature Rose. The varietal denomination of the new variety is xe2x80x98WEKcatlartxe2x80x99. It has as its seed parent the variety known as xe2x80x98POULtopxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,048) and as its pollen parent the variety known as xe2x80x98MACmanlyxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,907).
Among the features which distinguish the new variety from other presently available and known commercial rose cultivars are the following combination of characteristics: its brilliant flower color with very good color stability, its distinct white eye zone within each single petaled flower, its very long lasting flowers and its bushy, fully foliated compact plant habit that bears the flowers just above the foliage. The plant has a dwarf-like bushy compact plant growth habit, suitable for outdoor garden decoration.
Asexual reproduction of the new variety by budding as performed in Kern County and Upland, Calif., shows that the foregoing and other distinguishing characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. xe2x80x98WEKcatlartxe2x80x99 may be asexually propagated by cuttings, budding or grafting.
The new rose may be distinguished from its seed parent, xe2x80x98POULtopxe2x80x99 by the following combination of characteristics: whereas xe2x80x98WEKcatlartxe2x80x99 bears single petaled flowers with a moderately large distinct eye zone marking, xe2x80x98POULtopxe2x80x99 bears flowers with significantly more petals (18 to 22) with a less evident eye zone marking. xe2x80x98WEKcatlartxe2x80x99 bear many prickles of varying sizes whereas xe2x80x98POULtopxe2x80x99 bears significantly less prickles of predominantly one size.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, xe2x80x98MACmanlyxe2x80x99 by the following combination of characteristics: whereas xe2x80x98WEKcatlartxe2x80x99 bears single petaled flowers of scarlet red with a white eye zone, xe2x80x98MACmanlyxe2x80x99 bears flowers with significantly more petals (10 to 15) and deeper red coloration with a white eye zone. The foliage of xe2x80x98MACmanlyxe2x80x99 has a very glossy finish, whereas the foliage of xe2x80x98WEKcatlartxe2x80x99 is semi-glossy to matte in finish.